Nagato
Nagato (a.k.a. Pain) is a villain from the Naruto series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fire Lord Ozai vs Pain * Xemnas VS Pain With Akatsuki * Organization 13 VS The Akatsuki (by TheDragonDemon) Possible Opponents * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Blackbeard * Darkseid (DC) * Donquixote Doflamingo * Enel * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Issho * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Mewtwo * Pinhead (Hellraiser) * Sakazuki * Sosuke Aizen * Ulquiorra Cifer History A resident of the Hidden Rain Villiage, Nagato's eyes were secretly replaced with those of Madara Uchiha as part of the Uchiha's master plan. He was orphaned during the Second Great Ninja War, by two Hidden Leaf Ninja (albiet this was not intentional). As the war had drawn to an end, Nagato meets fellow war orphans Konan and Yahiko and the three bonded over a dream of a world without war before finding themselves trained by Jiraiya, who believed him to the child of prophecy, foretold by Gamamura to either bring great salvation or great destruction to the world. After Jiraiya taught then what he knew about being a ninja, the three formed the Akatsuki to fulfill their dream. However, encountering a man claiming to be Madara, the actions of Danzo Shimura and Hanzō resulted in Yahiko's death and Nagato being crippled. The event effected Nagato as he saw that the only way to end conflict is subjecting everyone to the horrors of war. Thus, through Obito's influence and using the bodies of the dead as mediums to act through, Nagato reorganized the Akatsuki under the alias Pain. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Nagato Uzumaki **Aliases: God, Pain *Height: 5'8.5" | 175.5 cm *Weight: 88.405 lbs | 40.1 kg *His hobby was practising ninjutsu. *His favorite food was grilled fish and stew. *Nagato's favorite phrase was "The stars are hidden on a rainy night" As a child, it was "Growing up". Ninja Training *Large chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Accelerated healing *Trained by Jiraiya *Chakra Styles **All 5 nature styles ***Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind **Yin & Yang styles Six Paths of Pain + Visual Prowess Rinnegan allows Nagato to control six bodies at the same time. All Six Paths can use the same Jutsus that Nagato knows: but Nagato had to divide the Jutsus separately, which made it so each body specialized in only one 'Path'. Each Pain was a shinobi who's life was taken by his late master Jiraiya. *Resistant to dream-illusions and other Genjutsus, however is not immune entirely to them. *Each Pain had shared vision, meaning ambushes and sneak attacks have little effect against him as long as at least one Pain can see his opponent. *'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces **'Almighty Push (Shinra Tensei)': Pushes anything away from Nagato, generally has a 5 second cooldown on average (more depending on how much power is used with it) between each useage, and possesses power ranging from enough force to stop a barrage of tree trunks flying at high speeds to the user to enough power to effortlessly obliterate an entire village. **'Universal Pull (Banshō Ten’in)': Pulls anything towards Nagato as he desires for that instant, the object or opposition is then pulled toward him for a strike. **'Planetary Devastation (Chibaku Tensei)': Fires what seems to be a black orb that acts like a black whole, sucking in the earth itself and opposition on a regional level (battlefield size). The rubble is then compressed on one another to form a meteor like size of compressed rubble, most of the time, Nagato can then either destroy it with great force, or just let it fall like a meteor. The black orb can be placed inside an opponent to make them the target of all the rubble for extra damage. *'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor **Asura Attack **Arm Cannon *'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind in exchange for their life. **Absorption Soul Technique *'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures *'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal *'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell *'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. **Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth:''' '''Revives a large group of people killed by the user within a certain period of time, or focused specifically on a single person to bring them back to life no matter when they died. Feats *Since he was a child, he's possessed both of Madara's Rinnegan eyes, which, as Obito stated, have Chakra so strong that Obito himself could only handle one in a very ineffective manner. Nagato has had both since childhood and was more than capable of holding his own with them in an effective manner, which is impressive. *Using his Six Paths of Pain, was capable of defeating Jiraiya, one of the Leaf's greatest ninja, as well as his former master. *Destroyed The Hidden Leaf Village via Almighty Push. *Using his Six Paths of Pain, had enough skill to take on Naruto Uzumaki when he used his Sage Mode, as well as had good enough reflexes to evade Naruto when influenced by Kurama's Chakra. *Using his Six Paths of Pain, captured Utakata, the former Jinchuriki of the Six-Tails, Saiken. *Went toe-to-toe against Naruto and Killer Bee, two Jinchuriki, one of which was a Perfect Jinchuriki. (He was a reanimation at the time, meaning their physical attacks had no effect against him.) *Mastered every jutsu taught to him by Jiraiya, covering numerous styles, all of the basic nature transformations, and Light Style (Yang Style) while he was ten years old. Flaws * Despite having large Chakra reserves, his Chakra can be depleted over the course of a battle, leaving him exhausted. Thanks to Madara's Rinnegan however, he can absorb Chakra from his opponents, replenishing his own reserves. * Though the Six Paths of Pain give him a numbers advantage, it left Nagato unable to use the full power of the Rinnegan effectively. * Because of their specialization; each individual Path of Pain has exploitable weaknesses. This is normally avoided by having them fight as a group. * Physical obstructions, like smoke bombs, can block the Rinnegan's vision. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fallen Heroes